Eight patients have been studies and none have had a statistically significant benefit from tranexamic acid in reduction of the need for platelet transfusions. Analysis of the bleeding episodes of each patient indicate that there was a slight increase in episodes of skin bleeding during the tranexamic courses. A manuscript has been submitted for publication.